Fibrous structures, particularly sanitary tissue products comprising fibrous structures, are known to exhibit different values for particular properties. These differences may translate into one fibrous structure being softer or stronger or more absorbent or more flexible or less flexible or exhibit greater stretch or exhibit less stretch, for example, as compared to another fibrous structure.
One property of fibrous structures, for example facial tissue, that is desirable to consumers is the Wet Burst of the fibrous structure. It has been found that at least some consumers desire fibrous structures that exhibit a Wet Burst of greater than 30 g and/or greater than 95 g as measured according to the Wet Burst Test Method described herein so long as the fibrous structures exhibit a Geometric Mean Modulus of less than 1320 at 15 g/cm and/or less than 865 at 15 g/cm and/or a CD Modulus of less than 1320 at 15 g/cm and/or less than 875 at 15 g/cm and/or less than 710 at 15 g/cm as measured according to the Modulus Test Method described herein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for fibrous structures that exhibit a Wet Burst of greater than 30 g as measured according to the Wet Burst Test Method and a Geometric Mean Modulus of less than 1320 at 15 g/cm and/or a CD Modulus of less than 1320 at 15 g/cm as measured according to the Modulus Test Method.